Conspiracies
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: The Tobita Club was invited to Takeshi's party when suddenly, they got into a plane accident on the way there! Everyone was safely sheltered... except Kouya! [Kousuke & Koueshi]
1. Chapter 1: The Fight and the Flight

**Conspiracies**

**Chapter 1- The Fight and the Flight**

By: Klyukaizer 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Gear Fighters set up… ready GO!" Jirou yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shooting Phantom!"

"Garuda Phoenix!"

"Give me your best shot, Kouya!" Kuroudu yelled boastfully. "You're on, Kuroudu!" Kouya yelled back.

"Shining Sword Breaker!"

"You're not going to get me that easily!" Kuroudu smirked as Shooting Phantom easily dodged away from Kouya's attack.

"You shouldn't depend too much on Garuda Phoenix's attack, Kouya!" Kyousuke yelled from the side.

"You don't have to tell me that, Gear Master!" Kouya scolded.

"Think about both your offense and defense!" Kyousuke said.

"I _know_, Jin!" Kouya grumbled; sounding a little irritated. "Go, Garuda Phoenix!" And with one hit, Shooting Mirage flew out of the ring. "Ring out! Winner… Kouya Marino!" Jirou announced. "All right!" Kouya cheered, "The World Champion _never _loses!" he grinned and gave out a V.

Kyousuke picked Shooting Phantom up and gave out a very loud sigh. "A thoughtless victory to be exact…" Kyousuke muttered as he handed Shooting Phantom to Kuroudu.

"You're just jealous because I won, Jin! Do you want to have a battle with me?" Kouya asked.

"No… I've got more important things to do than play with a child!" Kyousuke insulted. Kouya glared, "Look who's talking!"

"Say that _again_, Kouya!" Kyousuke yelled. "Stop it, Jin…" Kuroudu held him back but was only shoved away. "You think you're _so_ good just because you're now World Champion?" Kyousuke scowled.

"Yeah… that's it! I _am_ good!" Kouya smirked. "Big, fat, show off!" Kyousuke mumbled and with that, he left the club.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"Where's Jin?" Lilika asked as she came inside the club and placed her umbrella on the table. "He went out…" Jirou grumbled and looked at Kouya, "…right after Kouya yelled at him!"

"Hey! I _never_ yelled at him!" Kouya protested. "Yeah… right!" Jirou sighed disbelievingly.

"Is it about the World Champion thing again?" Lilika smiled. "It's always about that!" Kaoru said obviously as she chuckled, "I can't believe Gear Fighters are _so_ childish!"

"Ehem!" Jirou grunted. Kaoru laughed.

Kuroudu suddenly came inside the office as he wheezed, it seems that he was running. "He runs fast!" Kuroudu complained as he regained his breath. "I guess he went back to his warehouse… I lost him in an alleyway and decided to come back!" Kuroudu explained.

"By the way, Lilika! I found this by the door!" Kuroudu took out a white envelope, "It's from Takeshi…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"A party? Cool!" Kouya yelled at the top of the voice as he threw the letter into the air and fell back to the ground. Jirou picked the letter up and read the continuation aloud, "Other famous teams from all over the world are invited as well… We hope you could come! Sign, Manganji Dream Team!"

"So, are we going?" Lilika asked. "Oh can we? Please?" Kouya pleaded with puppy watery eyes. "I don't understand you, Kouya! When Takeshi invited us to his Victory Party in the Asian Tournament, you protested in going… and look how you're acting right now!" Kaoru can't help but cross her arms.

"It's just that… he's different already…" Kouya reasoned. "Mmmhmm…" Kaoru nodded disbelievingly. "Don't start with me, Kaoru!" Kouya pointed. "What? Is little Kouya threatening me?" Kaoru toyed.

"KAORU!!!" Kouya blushed madly.

"Hey! Takeshi sent in 6 tickets for a private plane!" Jirou said as he showed everyone the tickets. "He must be expecting us to come, we shouldn't miss this chance!" Lilika said.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"It's just a waste of time!" Kyousuke said while fixing his glasses intact to his nose. "How can you tell, Jin?" Kuroudu asked. "I just know it!" Kyousuke snapped irritably.

"You just know it, huh? It is said in the letter that Famous Teams are invited from all over the world… which means…" Kaoru trailed, "…Lan Fan will be going there too! Together with the other Four-Stars Team members!" Kaoru teased.

"Be quiet!" Kyousuke blushed at the name of Lan Fan and looked away.

"Someone's blushing!" Kaoru teased some more. "Oh come on, Jin!" Kuroudu smiled. "Fine! I'll go… as long as _that_ brat doesn't go!" Kyousuke said coldly.

"Are you still mad at Kouya?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh… isn't _that_ obvious?"

"Well, _he's_ coming-"

"Then I'm_ not_ coming!" Kyousuke interrupted. "Oh yes, you are!" Kaoru crossed her arms.

"It doesn't hurt to go along, right?" Kuroudu joined, unable to know the truth that lies within his own words.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Wow! This is SO great!" Kouya yelled at the top of his voice as he circled around Takeshi's private plane. Somehow, he can't help but feel a certain four-eyed boy glaring at him. "The Dream Machine?" Jirou read out loud with a weird tone on his voice. "Grandfather made it!" A familiar voice said and everybody wheeled around. "For a minute there I heard Takeshi's voice…" Jirou scratched his head.

"You did!" Takeshi's voice came again and everybody turned to look at the control room. A small TV was attached to the top and Takeshi's face came visible to it, "I'm glad everybody decided to come along!"

"I don't know how much I'm impressed!" Lilika smiled. "Thank you!" Takeshi smiled back, "Now… sit back everyone and relax, the ride will take up about an hour or so…"

"Why so long?" Kouya asked. "Because, Kouya, you'll be heading off to Manganji's private mansion somewhere in the mountains… it's a little far away. Keep in touch if you need anything… just press the red button over there!" Takeshi looked down and everyone saw the button beside the TV screen, he then signed off.

"Show off!" Jirou muttered under his breath. "Somehow… I really don't think this is a good idea…" Kyousuke said doubtfully.

The plane went away smoothly and soundly.

_/Tsuzuku/_


	2. Chapter 2: Accident Part 1

**Conspiracies**

**Chapter 2- Accident [Part 1]**

By: Klyukaizer 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke had fallen asleep after 30 minutes of the flight. Kuroudu gently placed a blanket over the boy and took of the boy's glasses.

"Is he really_ that_ tired?" Jirou whispered to the blonde French. "Yup." Kuroudu replied. "What was he doing anyway?" Jirou asked as both of the teens got into a conversation. Kouya was sitting at the back, resting his head at the back of the seat while closing his eyes. "Gathering some data for the Garuda Phoenix…" Kouya's eyes widened at the sound of _Garuda Phoenix's_ name.

"He said he wanted to learn another attack for Garuda Phoenix… he's also working on our new moves too, Jirou!" Kuroudu smiled.

"Really? I didn't know Raging Bullet still have techniques to be learned!" Jirou blinked. "Actually… he said that any Crush Gear could imitate another Gear's technique…" Kuroudu explained, "It is very possible for me to do _Shining Sword Breaker_ too! Since Shooting Phantom has a drill that serves as the sword… although, I wouldn't call it _'Sword'_ _Breaker_ but more like _Shining 'Drill' Breaker_!" Both Jirou and Kuroudu chuckled silently.

Kouya felt as if his heart skipped a beat and lightning struck. Slowly, questions and anger started to fill up his mind, _'It's possible for other Gears to learn another's technique?'_ Kouya thought. _'No! No one must know 'Shining Sword Breaker'! That attack is made by my brother and no one is allowed to use it but me and him!'_

Kouya felt his hand clutch. _'No… That's being selfish, Kouya!'_ A voice in his head said as he shook his head but then, pressure blinded him… leaving him in the midst of greed.

"NO!" Kouya suddenly yelled as he stood up. Everyone else jumped and looked at him. "What's wrong, Kouya?" Lilika asked. "No one is allowed to use _Shining Sword Breaker_ except me and my brother!" Kouya raged in anger.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke was awake by now and was now arguing with Kouya. "How dare you!" Kouya pushed Kyousuke as Kyousuke fell back, caught by Kuroudu. "Carlos used it! Why weren't you bothered when _he_ used it?"

"I _was_ bothered!" Kouya yelled.

"What's wrong with you, Kouya?" Kyousuke yelled. "Ever since you became World Champion, you-"

"Changed!" Kouya took the word right out of Kyousuke's mouth. "I _know_ I changed! And so WHAT? I don't care what other people think! I _won't_ allow you to mimic _Shining Sword Breaker_ for some useless Gear!"

"You FOOL!" Kyousuke yelled at Kouya. "All you ever think is about you and your brother! I wish you never had become World Champion! Your face and your head are getting thicker and thicker by the minute!"

"Shut up, Jin!" Kouya snapped as Kyousuke's eyes widened. "Don't tell me things like you know everything! You may be a Gear Master but you're nothing but a weakling! Don't forget that it was your fault Kuroudu lost because you didn't arrive in-"

"KOUYA!" Kaoru scolded as Kouya noticed Kyousuke's eyes were now full of guilt and sadness.

"Yo!" Takeshi's face appeared in the screen again. Only to see the scenery of a hand slap right across Kouya's cheek. Everybody went silent as Takeshi blinked. "Is this a bad timing?" he asked. "I think I should leave you guys alo-"

"Yeah! It _was_ my fault and will always _be_!" Kyousuke yelled with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"J- Jin… I- I didn't mean-"

"You stupid idiot!" Kyousuke mumbled as he gritted his teeth as clutched his hand. "Okay… this fight is just a misunderstanding! I suggest that you guys just stop this! Cool your head off for a while!" Jirou stepped in the middle and slowly shoved the 2 boys away from each other.

"Oh boy…" Takeshi sighed from the screen, "At least you're almost here! That way… we can solve this problem of yours a _lot_ easier!"

"Jin… I'm really sorry!" Kouya said but Kyousuke paid no attention as Kuroudu dragged the younger boy to the other side. "J- Jin…" Kouya walked to him but was held off by Jirou.

The plane started to rumble… their bags fell off from their seats as everyone grabbed hold for support. "Hey! Jim, what's wrong?" Takeshi faced the pilot of the plane. "Th- there's a problem, sir!" Jim trembled, "It seems that one of the propellers have been damaged!"

"What?" Takeshi gasped, "Everyone! Hold on tight to something! It's going to be a rough landing!"

"What's happening, Takeshi?" Lilika asked anxiously. "Don't worry, Lilika! Everything's going to be fine! I won't let _anything_ happen to you guys!" Takeshi vowed.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Everything was moving as if they were in some dangerous earthquake. Kuroudu and Kyousuke were supporting themselves behind Jim's seat as Jirou and Lilika sat on their chairs with their seatbelts on. Kouya leaned himself on the wall beside Kaoru.

"Don't give up, Jim!" Takeshi supported his private pilot. "I'm doing- my best- Sir!" Jim struggled, as he pulled on the stirring handle as hard as he could.

"We're going to be okay…" Kaoru chanted as she tried to support everyone.

"Bite your tongues…" Kuroudu advised.

They felt like plummeting to the ground faster than before as they braced themselves more. Kaoru had tears in her eyes as all of her hope had completely vanished. "Kaoru… don't cry!" Kouya smiled. Kaoru nodded as she wiped her tears away.

Finally, they slid on the hard ground… but it wasn't the end yet! Although they landed, the plane was still moving. They slid to a forest as numerous trees came crashing down the moment the plane hit them. The plane was shaking more roughly and Kouya felt himself fly to the other side.

"Kouya!" Jirou gasped.

Kouya felt himself falling when he finally noticed that there was no wall to support him. He plunged downwards and the next thing he knew, he was reaching out his hand for someone to catch him.

Kaoru reached but was too late.

"KOUYA!!!"

_/Tsuzuku/_


	3. Chapter 3: Accident Part 2

**Conspiracies**

**Chapter 3- Accident [Part 2]**

By: Klyukaizer 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya rolled down the hill… he felt as if every part of his body ached. He thought it was never going to end when finally, he was able to grab hold onto a trunk of a tree. "Ugh! S- somebody… help me!" he pleaded. Suddenly, he felt his arm started to numb. "I- I can't… hold on… much longer!" he struggled and finally, he slipped off his grip and fell down to the dark pit below.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Kouya, no!" Takeshi screamed from the screen as he saw Kouya plunge down. "KOUYA!!!" He heard Kaoru screamed as loud as she could, Kaoru stood by the open hole in the plane but Jirou grabbed her from the back. "What the heck are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself now?"

"We must get Kouya back, Jirou!" Kaoru cried, "We must get him back!"

The plane shook as both of them fell down. Kyousuke was about to fall on the same hole Kouya did but Kuroudu was able to pull him back, hitting his head hard in the nearby wall. "Kuroudu!" Kyousuke gasped.

"Right now… we have a bigger problem!" Takeshi said as the TV screen started to fuzz.

"Hold on tight!" Jim warned everybody as he pulled the stirring handle harder. The plane slowed down and finally stopped. "Phew!" Jim sighed, "Everything's fine, sir!" Jim reported to Takeshi.

Everybody calmed. The TV screen fell from the top and smashed to the ground. The screen was broken into pieces but the display of Takeshi was still there. "Good! Is- one- 'kay?" He asked.

"What?" Kyousuke asked. "Is everyone okay?" Takeshi asked again. Jirou looked around and found that Kuroudu was rubbing his head. "All except Kuroudu!"

"Don't worry… I- I'm fine!" Kuroudu gritted his teeth as blood started to come out from his head. "No, you're not!" Kyousuke raised his voice; he quickly took off his bandana and wrapped it around his best friend's head.

"I'll- people- fet- o- and- look- 'ouya-" The screen fuzzed again.

"What?" Jirou hit the TV screen hard. "Thanks… I said: I'll have some people fetch you and look for Kouya!" Takeshi repeated, this time, the fuzziness disappeared. "Stay where you are!" Takeshi said before signing out.

"Great! We're left in the middle of nowhere!" Kyousuke mumbled._ 'I hope Kouya's okay…'_ he thought as he looked at the sky.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ack!" Kouya tried to move but his shoulder suddenly stung in pain. He looked at it and noticed that it was bleeding unstoppably. He tried to look at the wound clearly and clean it himself but his vision was blurry and his left eye doesn't seem to follow his order to open.

He touched it and felt a slit of blood come out from it. "Damn! I'm in pain so much!" He lied down the cold ground and grasped his wounded arm. "Please find me, guys!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Kuroudu!" Kyousuke called as Kuroudu was dragged to Takeshi's private infirmary within the mansion. "Go, Jin…" Takeshi smiled sweetly at the boy. "Go with him…"

Kyousuke nodded as he followed the men dragging Kuroudu with the stretchers. "Any sign of him?" Lilika asked the man in red. "They just started! I sent out some people in the ground and in the air. I dispatched the people in the grounds while the copters should start searching 5 minutes from now!" Takeshi explained professionally.

"Let me go with them!" Jirou said. "Me too!" Kaoru joined. "I'll go too!" It was Lilika. Takeshi stared at Lilika's eyes for a while and then nodded. "Right! Let's go…"

  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"How's it going down there?" Takeshi communicated through the walkie-talkie. "We can still see the scraps left by the Dream Machine, sir! But still no sign of Kouya Marino…" A man from below answered. "Proceed with the search!" Takeshi replied.

"Takeshi sounds so professional, does he?" Kaoru whispered to Jirou.

"More like a big _show off_!" Jirou mumbled back. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Oriza…" Takeshi said, "Just for the sake of not dropping you off the Helicopter!"

"Hehehe…" Jirou sweat dropped. Kaoru giggled but frowned once again _'Kouya… please be okay! Just hold on there! Cause we're coming!'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya looked at the sky… it was starting to get dark.

He was getting scared.

Cold.

And Hungry.

Suddenly, he heard the ruffling sound from the bushes and turned. "Guys?" he called. The ruffling was still there. He tried to sit up and was flooded by the pain in his arm again. "Guys?" he called again. The ruffling stopped and Kouya was starting to lose hope. _'Where are you, guys?'_ He panicked.

Red eyes suddenly lit up by the bushes as he jumped in surprise. "Wh- who's there?" He blurted as he started backing away. A big gray wolf came out from the bushes as it dropped his jaw, showing his fangs. Its saliva slowly dropping to the floor as it approached its prey –_ Kouya_!

"N- now! You don't want to eat me! I'm just flesh and bones!" Kouya joked at a time like this. The wolf howled which made him shiver more. _'Blood!'_ He thought.

_/Tsuzuku/_


	4. Chapter 4: Operation: Rescue MARINO!

Conspiracies 

**Chapter 4- Operation: Rescue MARINO!**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_'Blood!_' He thought. He took of his bloodstained jacket and threw it 4 meters away from him, enough for him to quickly run away. The wolf approached the jacket and sniffed at the bloodstained part. Slowly, Kouya backed away and then quickly dashed into a run.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kuroudu opened his eyes and came face-to-face with his best friend. "Ky- Kyousuke?" Kuroudu moaned in pain as he grasped his head. "Are you okay?" Kyousuke asked as smiled at the blonde. Kuroudu nodded and looked around, "Where are the others?"

"They went out…" Kyousuke kept his voice down, "…looking for Kouya!"

"I see…" Kuroudu softly said. "Kuro?" Kyousuke called. "Yeah?" Kuroudu looked at the younger boy.

"Am- am I… am I…" Kyousuke wasn't able to get the words out when he choked out a sob. Kuroudu embraced Kyousuke in a warm hug and rubbed the head of the boy. "Yes… you are!" Kuroudu comforted, "You _are_ a good friend!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya ran as fast as he could as he looked behind him. The wolf was still running after him and he felt like he was to break down and faint. "Get away!" Kouya screamed but the wolf still ran after him. He was starting to outrun Kouya and Kouya was starting to panic.

"Shoo!" Kouya said finally and tripped over a rock. He slid to the floor and landed right on the right side, making his right arm throb in pain again. The wolf jumped on Kouya and took a huge bit on his left leg.

The next thing we know… birds from the trees fly away as a high-pitch scream echoed through the forest.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Ack! Get. Off. Me. You. Stupid. Wolf." Kouya said as he winced in pain and wiggled the wolf away. Kouya reached for a sharp stone and quickly stabbed it on the wolf's paws. The wolf howled in pain as it ran away quickly than before.

"Phew!" Kouya lied down the grass once again as he faced the full moon in the sky. "Now I'm a mess!" Kouya whispered as his eyes turned hollow. "I'm… cold… and I'm tired!" Kouya complained weakly.

_/"You think you're so good just because you're now World Champion?" Kyousuke scowled. "Yeah… that's it! I **am** good!" Kouya smirked./_

_/"Hey! I **never** yelled at him!" Kouya protested. "Yeah… right!" Jirou sighed disbelievingly./_

_/"No one is allowed to use Shining Sword Breaker except me and my brother!" Kouya raged in anger./_

/"Don't tell me things like you know everything! You may be a Gear Master but you're nothing but a weakling! Don't forget that it was your fault Kuroudu lost because you didn't arrive in-"/

_/"Yeah! It was my fault and will always be!" Kyousuke yelled with a tone of sadness in his voice. "J- Jin… I- I didn't mean-"/_

_/"You stupid idiot!" Kyousuke mumbled as he gritted his teeth as clutched his hand./_

"I'm so sorry… Jin… Kuruodu, Jirou, Kaoru, Lilika… I didn't know… what I… was doing…" Kouya said in a hoarse whisper. His eyes started to blur and darkened as a tear streaked down from his eyes, "I… I don't- I don't want to die!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"We've been circling around the forest for hours now!" Lilika yawned while covering her mouth. She glanced at Takeshi who was browsing the map of the forest thoroughly and crossing out the areas that had been checked by the people in the ground already.

"Area 52, no sign, sir!" A voice came from the radios. Takeshi sighed in defeat as he crossed out Area 52 in the map. "It's getting late…" Takeshi took the headphones off of his ears and looked down. "Kouya's probably hurt right now!"

"He's alone too!" Lilika added, "We must find him soon, Takeshi!"

"Yeah!" Takeshi nodded silently as he looked at the 2 sleeping figures beside Lilika, "But maybe… we should continue this search tomorrow… Oriza and Hanano are tired from all of this! And I'm sure Marume and Jin are worried about us by now!"

"Reporting! Squad 3 reporting!" An urgent voice suddenly came in. "Marino found!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kouya shivered as he gripped his wounded arm tighter. _'Is this how it feels to be dying?'_ He thought. _'There's still so much for me to do! I can't go just yet!'_

He grasped his arm again and felt the pain in his leg increase. Blood won't stop gushing out from his arm and leg. "Jin… I haven't… given you… my... apology… yet!" He chuckled weakly with a glint of sadness in his eyes and mouth. He cupped his mouth as he coughed, only to notice that blood was coming out from his mouth too.

"You're right… I _am_ a fool!" He laughed, "I don't… deserve… to be… your friend…" Tears came out from his hollow eyes again. He really didn't want to die. He felt as if it wasn't his time yet… but then, the pain throbbing throughout his body… and his heart was far too unbearable. "Everything I dreamed of came true… I guess it's time for me to go!"

Kouya was ready to face the end… he closed his eyes and everything was bright. "Kouya!" he heard some familiar voices. "KOUYA!!!" He felt the voices draw closer and struggled to open his eyes but only heard the voices.

"Everything's going to be fine, Kouya…" Strong, warm arms embraced him._ 'That voice…'_ He tried to move his mouth, but the only word that ever came out from them was… "Takeshi…"

_/Tsuzuku/_


	5. Chapter 5: I'm coming to see you, Yuhya!

Conspiracies 

**Chapter 5- I'm coming to see, Yuhya!**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**/Kouya's POV/**

"Kouya… please don't die on us!"

'Kaoru… is that you?' 

"Kouya! We know you're strong! Please hang on for a while!"

'Jirou?' 

"Kouya!"

'Jin…' 

I tried desperately to open my eyes… but the results were a disappointment. For it was only a tiny opening for me to see everything that's going on. "Kouya! You're going to be fine! Just stay with us for a while!" Takeshi looked at me as I saw him running with the doctors who were dragging me on the stretchers.

Kaoru, Jin, Kuroudu and Lilika were running beside Takeshi too. Everybody was here to see me. "Kouya! What happened?" A new set of voices came into my ears as I slowly saw the Four-Stars; Griffon and Mighty Gears Team pile up.

"Is he alright?" Eddie asked to Takeshi. "He will be…" Takeshi said reassuringly. Everything was starting to fade away for me… I still wanted to see my friends! But darkness overcame me.

**/Kyousuke's POV/**

I stand there as we were forbidden to get inside Takeshi's private ICU. Lucky for him, he was able to get inside with the free will. I couldn't stand Jirou telling the story of what happened to Kouya over and over again to the other teams, from Kouya's fall until the moment they came back on the Copter… I had to close my mind off of it!

I stared momentarily at the door to the ICU and finally dropped my head when I noticed a soft touch on my shoulder. "Lan Fan…" I gasped. "He's going to be alright!" Lan Fan smiled sadly, "I know he's going to be…"

"Yes… he's going to be!" I nodded, "Kouya won't give up that easily!"

_I know he won't!_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**/Takeshi's POV/**

It's as if I didn't want to be with Kouya right now! It's not that I hate him or anything… but I can't stand to see him like this! He was getting worst by the minute… his breathing was getting shallow and we had to place an oxygen mask on his face with the ECG running at the side. His heartbeat was running low and the rates were now a beat per minute and he was sweating a lot although his hands were as cold as eyes.

Everything is a mess! I could see his mouth hang open and his face started to turn pale white. "Please do it quickly!" I ordered the doctors and they all nodded in chorus, stitching Kouya's arm, leg and the scar on his left eye.

"The left leg seems to be infected!" Dr. Hideki, my most brilliant Surgeon, suddenly said. "Why is that?" I asked, or more like, demanded. "This wound was made by… by a… wolf's bite!" Dr. Hideki replied. "A wolf?" I gasped.

"Don't worry… I can handle this!" Dr. Hideki gave me a thumb-up. I can't help but grin, "I know I could count on you, Dr. Hideki!" I said, "Please do your best!"

"I will, Takeshi…" he smiled back.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dawn was approaching… The Tobita Club, Mighty Gears, Four-Stars and Griffon Team still stood by the ICU. Both of the baseball players started throwing the ball into the air and played catch. While the Griffon Team and Kuroudu engaged in a conversation.

Everybody else listened intently for a sound that might come from the ICU. "I wonder…" Kaoru began and everybody silenced, "If Kouya's… going to be alright!" She looked down and clutched her first into a ball. "I can't wait anymore!" She sobbed. "Don't worry… he'll be alright!" Lilika approached the girl and embraced her tight.

"That's right, Kaoru!" Wang Hu joined, "Kouya had encountered many challenges in the world and… I'm _sure_ he'll be okay!" Wang Hu grinned widely. "I don't know Kouya that much… but," Ma interrupted, "I'm sure he has a soul of a strong fighter! A fighter that never faces fears… a fighter that stays alive!"

"When I got the chance to fight with Kouya in the Asian Cup… I really feared his eyes when I saw them burn like fire… it's as if, he would die if he lost a battle!" Satoru shared, "If he thinks this is a battlefield then I'm sure he _won't_ allow losing to it!"

"We all think- no… we all _believe_ that he'll survive, Kaoru!" Jirou said as he placed a hand on the girl's head, "Please believe in him too!"

Kaoru had a glint of sadness in her eyes but they vanished when she nodded. "Right! I believe he'll survive! I have faith in him!"

Everyone started smiling after that heart-warming conversation, but one certain Gear Master boy stayed some distance away from the group as a glimmer of tears strolled down his eyes. _'I **do** believe he will survive!'_ He thought.

_'But, why do I still get the feeling that he will never come back anymore?'_

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**/Kouya's POV/**

Beep… … beep… … beep… "You can never live without friends, Kouya…" 

Beep… … beep… … beep…

"Simple thought, Kouya! Crush Gear can't be played alone…" 

Beep… … beep… … beep…

"It's not?" 

Beep… … beep… … beep…

"You have to have friends to play with it! Otherwise… it wouldn't be fun to play the game! Hahahahaha!" 

Beep… … beep… … beep…

"I don't understand, Yuhya…" 

Beep… … … … beep… … … …

"Now I do, brother…" Everything around me was dark… all I could hear was the steady beeping sound of the ECG monitoring my heart. And I know, it'll eventually stop.

… … … … … … … … …

"I'm coming to see you now, Yuhya!" I felt myself whisper. "Kouya! Don't you dare pull it through! Kouya!" It was Takeshi. "Kouya, wake up!!! KOUYAAAA!!!" His voice was fading as he yelled my name.

_/Tsuzuku? Owari?/_


	6. Chapter 6: Takeshi's Feelings

Conspiracies 

**Chapter 6- Takeshi's feelings**

**By: Klyukaizer**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**/Kyousuke's POV/**

I pushed the door open and saw Kouya on the bed… he was there! I know he was there! And… I… I just didn't believe it! Slowly, I approached his bed and looked at his face. He had an oxygen mask on his nose and mouth and was like bandaged like a human-mummy.

His left eye had a bandage and stitches from underneath… his right shoulder looked terrible, especially his left leg. I couldn't bear to keep the tears from my eyes as I closed them and looked away. The vision of the badly wounded Kouya is still inside my mind.

I jumped as I heard someone come inside the door… it was Takeshi! "I know it's still your turn… I just… wanted to see if he's _really_ there!" For the first time, I saw Takeshi's sad smile. "You don't need turns to see a friend!" I snapped rudely.

He chuckled, "You're right…" We looked at Kouya as I surveyed his broken body, ready to fall at any moment. I felt like breaking into tears as I looked away, "Can you please… cover him with the blanket?" I asked Takeshi, "I can't stand seeing him like this…"

"Yeah!" Takeshi nodded and wrapped Kouya in a warm blanket. "I hope he wakes up soon… it's been 3 days." Takeshi said. I kept silent. "Cause I feel like giving him a punch or two!"

"Eh?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Takeshi ran in front followed by Lilika, Kaoru, Jirou and Takeshi's other henchmen as they searched desperately for Kouya. His left hand held a flashlight… while on his right hand, was Kouya's ripped off, bloodstained jacket.

'Kouya! Where are you?' Takeshi thought desperately. Finally, they saw trails of blood on the ground and decided to follow it… "Kouya!" Takeshi called, hoping that the brunette would answer to his call. "Kouya!" Lilika called as well, making Kaoru and Jirou do the same. "Kouya!"

After a few long runs, they spotted a body on the ground, lying motionless. "Kouya!" Kaoru shrieked happily. Takeshi ran to the boy as he supported Kouya up, from the head and the shoulders. "Kouya! Kouya, wake up!" Takeshi shook him.

"He's not… dead… is he?" Kaoru asked anxiously. "No… he's not!" Takeshi answered quickly, "He's barely breathing… but he's still alive!"

"Everything's going to be fine, Kouya!" Takeshi whispered to the ears of the boy. Kouya slightly opened his eyes and stared at Takeshi. "Takeshi…" he whispered and finally went out cold. "Oh, thank God!" Lilika cried as she cupped her mouth with her hands.

_"We have to get him to the mansion, fast! We have a private infirmary there!" Takeshi said as he scooped Kouya into his arms and brought him to the helicopter._

_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

_"Hurry, Jim!" Takeshi ordered impatiently as the Copter went off. "Yes, sir!"_

_"T- Take… shi…" Takeshi jumped and stared at the boy in his arms, "Kouya…" "Why?" Kouya moaned. "What do you mean?" Takeshi asked. "Why… did you… save me?" Kouya asked as tears ran down from his eyes, "I wanted… to see… my brother!"_

"I won't allow that, Kouya! I'm not going to lose you like the way I lost Yuhya!" Takeshi yelled. No use. Kouya went out cold and fell asleep again. 'I won't let you die, Kouya! I promise!' He thought.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**/Takeshi's POV/**

"Well… you can punch him right after I slap him! I wouldn't want him to get any worst than he already is!" Kyousuke giggled and I laughed. Our laughter was silenced when a hoarse moan came from the mouth of the boy we awaited for so long. "Kouya!" Kyousuke gasped happily, he then looked at me, "You talk to him first! I- I don't know what to tell him… yet!" Kyousuke dropped his head.

"But it'll be your turn next, right?" I asked politely as he nodded. He slowly walked out the door as he closed it. I looked at Kouya again and knelt down beside his bed, his eyes slowly open. "Ugh…" he groaned.

"Kouya… you're finally awake!" I said to the brunette. "Takeshi?" He blinked a few times and then, opened his eyes fully, "How long have I been asleep?"

"2 nights and 3 days…" I replied. "Every part of my body is numb… I can't move it… it hurts!" Kouya enumerated as he closed his eyes heavily. "That's why you're in bed to recuperate!" I smiled at him, "Oh yeah!" I cut him off as I stood up.

**/Kouya's POV/**

Takeshi suddenly stood up and I tried to sit up too, only to see him clutching his fist. "T- Takeshi?" I gasped. His fist instantly flew to my face as I closed my eyes.

_/Tsuzuku/_


	7. Chapter 7: My Friend

Conspiracies Chapter 7- My Friend By: Klyukaizer ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

**/Kouya's POV/**

I closed my eyes heavily… but then, the pain didn't come! When I opened my eyes again, his fist swiftly pushed my forehead and rendered me to lie back down. "You deserve that!" he smirked.

"Huh?" I asked confusedly as I slowly sat up again.

"You're lucky I saved you from dying…" He looked at me with those cold eyes, "I don't value people who would like to die as if it's just a simple thing!" I stayed silent and dropped my head.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled and I felt Takeshi look at me again, "I- I was scared… and I was… confused!" I felt my head spinning afterwards and supported myself by my left hand. I felt strong hands lay me back to bed as Takeshi looked at me with those emotionless eyes. "I know you were scared…"

My eyes widened.

"I should've dispatched the Search team sooner… at least, you didn't have to get the wound from a wolf!" Takeshi said sadly. "How did you know I was attacked by a wolf?" I asked.

"Dr. Hideki, the doctor who performed your surgery and a close friend of mine, told me so!" Takeshi replied, "Your left leg was infected… well, not anymore! Dr. Hideki is very skilled and I assure you, you are as good as new by the time all these wounds heal up!" Takeshi gave me his gentle smile.

I looked at him for a moment and then smiled back, "Thank you so much, Takeshi!" I smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Takeshi and Kouya were laughing now from the conversation. When suddenly, the door swung open which startled both Takeshi and Kouya. "Kouya!!!" Wang Hu came in and jumped on Kouya's bed. He started hugging the brunette as Kouya gasped for air. "He's awake!" Kaoru yelled happily as she came inside the room too, followed by the others.

"Wang… Hu!!! I- can't- breathe-" Kouya struggled. Wang Hu released him as he flopped back to bed. "We're so glad you're okay!" Lilika said as everyone started chatting in chorus as well. Kouya smiled anxiously at everyone… from his teammates to the Four-Stars, the Griffon and even the Mighty Gears! He didn't thought that the Might Gears would care! The room was now flooded with chatter and voices, asking Kouya whether he was all right… if any part of his body hurt and stuffs like that!

Kouya was starting to get irritated but showed no emotion of it. He greeted everyone with his usual "smiling" face and scanned the room for the familiar faces he calls… his friends! But one face that was missing in the group was…

"Everybody! QUIET!" Takeshi yelled and everyone did so, "Kouya still needs to rest… everybody out!"

Wang Hu pouted. "Just a little longer, Takesh-"

"No! Out!" Takeshi ordered and everyone marched out the door. Kouya looked nervously around for the person he was looking for. "Takeshi?" he called. "Yes, Kouya?" Takeshi answered as he stopped on his tracks.

"Where's Jin?" Kouya asked. Takeshi blinked, "Oh yeah! He wanted to see you first… but when you started waking up, he wanted me to talk to you first! I forgot! It was supposed to be his turn!"

"Turn?" Kouya wondered.

"Everybody wanted to see you, Kouya!" Takeshi smiled, "I had to make them take turns to avoid them from disturbing you!" Kouya blinked. "But it seems that they already did!" Takeshi laughed. "Can you…" Takeshi's laughter died down. "Can you ask Jin to come see me?" Kouya smiled. Takeshi looked at the boy for a while and smiled, "Sure, Kouya!"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_/"Carlos used it! Why weren't you bothered when **he** used it?"/_

_/"I **was** bothered!"/_

_/"What's wrong with you, Kouya? Ever since you became World Champion, you-"/_

_/"Changed! I **know** I changed! And so WHAT? I don't care what other people think! I won't allow you to mimic Shining Sword Breaker for some useless Gear!"/_

_/"You FOOL! All you ever think is about you and your brother! I wish you never had become World Champion! Your face and your head are getting thicker and thicker by the minute!"/_

_/"Shut up, Jin!"/_

"Jin?" Kyousuke looked up to see Lilika, "May I sit with you?" Kyousuke nodded.

"What's the matter, Jin?" Lilika asked politely, "Are you still thinking about the argument you had with Kouya?" "How could I not?" Kyousuke mumbled as he hugged his knees up to him.

"If you think that your friendship is over just because of a little argument… then you're wrong, Jin!" Lilika said as Kyousuke looked up to her again. "As long as you two care for each other so much… then you will remain friends even though you say you won't!"

"I… I don't think he even… cares for me…" Kyousuke whispered sadly, "The more I care for him…"

"He does to!" A new voice joined their conversation as the two jumped in surprise. "Takeshi…" Lilika said. "He wants to see you Jin!" Takeshi smiled, "He was wondering if you would like to see him…"

Kyousuke looked away sadly and buried his face deeper into his arms and knees.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Kyousuke slightly opened the door to Kouya's room and peeked his head through it. "K- Kouya?" he blurted. No answer.

He opened the door wider and slipped inside. Kouya was on his bed but no movement can be found. Kyousuke moved closer to the sleeping boy and looked closely at his face. "A- Are you… awake?" Kyousuke asked but Kouya didn't answer. "I… I'll come back later!" He turned to leave but felt a hand tighten on his wrist. His eyes widened but he didn't look back.

"I'm sorry, Jin! I know I'm wrong and you were just trying to help! Maybe… it was really best if I hadn't become the World Champion! Takeshi should have it! I acted like an idiot, Jin… I'm sorry!" Silence. Kyousuke didn't know what to say…

"You acted like one?" Kyousuke broke off the silence as Kouya looked at the Gear Master sadly. Kyousuke faced Kouya with tears in his eyes, "You _are_ one!" Kyousuke smiled while wiping the tears off his face. And then, embraced the injured brunette.

_/Tsuzuku/_


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream Machine again!

Conspiracies Chapter 8- The Dream Machine… again! By: Klyukaizer ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

"That was a great party, Takeshi!" Kaoru smiled. "Thank you _so_ much for inviting us!" Lilika thanked. "No problem!" Takeshi smiled back.

"I never really got to enjoy it! With all these bandages around me!" Kouya complained while motioning his arm and leg. "Don't worry, Kouya! There'll be one next year!" Takeshi smiled. "Yeah… I know!" Kouya smiled, "Cause it'll be _your_ victory party!" he mumbled. Luckily, no one heard him say those.

"Don't worry about this _Dream Machine 1000_, I highly recommend that it's accident-free!" "Are you sure about that?" Jirou raised an eyebrow. "Yup! I'm 50% sure!" Takeshi smiled. ^_^ Everyone sweat dropped. "Grandpa said so himself!" Takeshi laughed.

"I never saw your Grandpa, Takeshi!" Kouya said. "Oh… yes you have!" Takeshi smiled. "I have?" Kouya wondered. "You'll meet him again, Kouya!" Takeshi said, "Soon…" he added.

"KOUYA!!!" Somebody yelled and everyone turned around to see the "tiger boy" coming up close. "Wang Hu! N- no!" Kouya shrieked. Too late. Wang Hu jumped on top of Kouya and rubbed his cheeks against Kouya's. Kouya's tears came out from the corner or his eyes as he winced in pain. "Let's have a Gear Fight next time, okay?" Wang Hu smiled.

"If I get better!" Kouya muttered. He felt the heavy weight of Wang Hu disappear and saw that Ma grabbed Wang Hu from the back of his collar. "How many time do I have to tell you? People are not stuffed animals for you to play with!" Ma scolded.

"Sorry!" Wang Hu grinned widely.

"We hope for your health and welfare, Kouya Marino! From all of us!" Kazuya, from the Griffon team, approached the boy and shook his left hand. "Thanks, Kazuya!" Kouya smiled.

"Our plane will be following close behind your private plane! If something else happens… well, we'll be there to rescue you!" Taki laughed as he received a clunk on the head by Kishin. "Like I said, don't worry! The _Dream Machine 1000_ is 1000-more powerful than the _Dream Machine_!" Takeshi said.

"More like 1000-more prone to accidents!" Eddie mumbled. "Shut up, Eddie!" Takeshi smiled as if he heard nothing, and everyone laughed. "Take this!" Lan Fan gave Kyousuke another balm. "What's this?" Kyousuke asked as he looked at the small circular container.

"It's for Kouya…" Lan Fan answered, "It's a very effective pain killer!" Lan Fan turned to Kouya, "Drink 3 of those circular pills after every meal…"

"Does it taste bad?" Kouya asked nervously. "Oh yeah!" Li Chun answered. Kouya sighed sadly.

"GOODBYE, everyone!" Kaoru waved.

"G'bye, Jin!" Lan Fan leaned closer and pecked a kiss on Kyousuke's cheek. Kyousuke turned crimson red as Kuroudu chuckled beside him.

"Thanks a lot, Takeshi… Everyone!" Kouya waved to Takeshi and the others. And as soon as they got on the plane, it went off…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"This feeling is kind of familiar…" Jirou said as he knocked on the wall of the plane.

"I didn't know sleeping in this plane could be this peaceful!" Kyousuke said as he lied down on of the plane's chairs, equipped with a comfy pillow and a handy blanket. "Actually… sleeping_ is_ peaceful wherever you are! You're the only one who doesn't sleep much, Mr. Vampire!" Kouya teased.

"Are you starting another fight, Kouya Marino?" Kyousuke threw the blanket aside and stood up, "Don't make me hurt you, cause you already are!" "Yeah? I wanna see if for the first time in your life, Jin!" Kouya yelled. "Guys… stop it!" Jirou stepped between them again.

"Stay out of this, Jirou!" They both yelled as Jirou slowly backed away. Both Kyousuke and Kouya growled at each other and stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, their frowns disappeared as they both began to laugh out loud.

"I don't know why, Jin! But… we usually get along!" Kouya laughed, "But I guess the closer we get, the more we feel farther away, ne?" "Yeah, tell me about it!" Kyousuke nodded silently while smiling.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, guys!" Takeshi popped out in a TV screen. "Hey! I didn't know you built in a TV screen here again, Takeshi!" Kouya said as he fiddled with the screen. "Don't touch it!" Takeshi quickly said so.

"Guys… I have some good news and some bad news!" Takeshi suddenly said which made him caught everyone's attention. "The Good news is… you'll be arriving safely in a short while… the bad news is…" Takeshi trailed.

"Yeah?" Lilika asked as everyone listened. Takeshi looked down for a moment and then closed his eyes, but then… opened them again, "There's no bad news!" Everyone face faulted and sweat drops began appearing everywhere.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? I don't hear anyone laughing!" Kouya said. Takeshi laughed. "Well… if you would say that we're still riding the same plane we got in before, I _would_ consider laughing!"

Everyone silenced as Takeshi's eyes opened wide. "Umm… that's exactly it!" The silence was still there but was broken off by Kouya's laughter. "Hahahahahaha! You're kidding, right? I laughed, did I? Told 'ya I would!"

But nobody laughed with him and he was starting to sweat a lot. The plane started to move violently again, as it fell down from midair. Everybody screamed as it echoed throughout the mountains.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" Kouya whined.

_/End/_


End file.
